


The Other Hope

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A path not taken, with how the Hope is.





	

In one world, the Death Star goes down, but it takes the pilot that made that last, wild, hopeful shot.

A princess starts dreaming of a place called Dagobah in the next few nights, and hearing a voice whispering the name to her. 

Eventually, to make sure she is still sane, the princess goes, taken by a smuggler and his faithful friend, accompanied by a grieving, loyal protocol droid.

The small green being they meet is greeted by the Wookiee, and then he sizes up the princess.

"The Force, strong with you, it is."

The last hope begins to train.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
